


Chloe and the Helpful Rose

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose, F/M, How can Chloe be hated?, I nearly started singing Aladdin songs during this, Kindhearted Chloe, There's a moral~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Chloe knows that shutting everyone out is the best. You can only rely on yourself, after all. But when deeds she did when she thought no one was watching have some unexpected results, how is she really supposed to react?





	

Chloe Bourgeois did NOT need anyone but her own self. She reminded herself of this every day, it becoming such a common phrase to her that she could recite it in her sleep. 

"Her life's motto!" She would joke.

And it was that time of day when she needed to remind herself of this, because everyone else in her last class of the day were chatting merrily among themselves. 

All the while, Chloe sat alone. 

She didn't have this class with Sabrina, but it really wouldn't have mattered anyway. Nobody but Chloe knew how she really felt all the time. And she wasn't about to let anyone in on the truth. Besides, she didn't NEED friends. She was perfectly fine on her own.

The blond was so absorbed in these thoughts that she didn't even hear what Rose was talking about until she heard the words "Prince Ali".

Her head perked up without her consent. She knew the story better than most, (she WAS there at the time they first started liking each other) but she supposed she wanted to hear what had happened after the happily ever after.

The thing was, their relationship -apparently- was going swimmingly. Not an ounce of a problem between the two.

Chloe then proceeded to return to her deep thinking, still trying to assure herself that she didn't need anyone else. 

So deep this time, that she didn't even hear the last bell of the day blare off, so she continued to sit.

"Hey Chloe?" Said a shy voice.

The stereotypical rich blond girl jumped at this, saying, "Geez! What's your problem? Sneaking up on the daughter of the mayor of Paris!" It was then she saw the speaker for the first time: Rose. She relaxed ever-so-slightly. "Oh, it's you."

"I've been wondering something. When I met the Prince for the first time in person, he knew my name. But I hadn't ever told him. Do you know how that happened?" Rose asked her question slowly, as if Chloe didn't have some place to be at that moment. (I mean, she didn't, but Rose didn't know that yet, either. And you can't let your opponent get the knowledge that would give them the upper hand against you, now could you?)

"So what does this have to do with me?" She responded bitterly.

"I asked Prince Ali. And I was told that YOU mentioned me when you were around him. More than once, too."

For once in her life, Chloe Bourgeois had no words. 

Maybe she did say one or two things about Rose to the Prince, (GOOD things, too) but she had never expected that she would get caught! She did value Rose, that was true, but she never attempted to be nice to her in front of her face. She couldn't afford to make a real friend, someone that would eventually leave and hurt her. She couldn't risk having what had happened to her and her mother happen again. So the blond refused to admit needing anyone but herself. Even if she would occasionally help people when they didn't know that. 

Like when Alix had gotten those new roller skates she had desperately wanted, but were far to expensive from "An Acquaintance", or when Alya had wanted an interview with an unakumatized Rodgercop, and Chloe had just 'accidentally' sent him to patrol down the street where Alya lived. (She knew where it was because she occasionally babysat the younger Césaires when Alya was busy with the Ladyblog.) Or, when Rose's favorite perfume was going to go out of business, and Chloe just so happened to tell her daddy to buy it beforehand.

What was she talking about again? Oh, right. Rose and Prince Ali's meeting. (Chloe really needed to learn to focus better.)

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about!" She huffed.

Rose didn't seem to mind, though, as she just continued smiling. It was infuriating! 

"What's the big idea, huh?!" Chloe said angrily.

"You pretend that you hate everyone, but deep down, you're a big softie. You really care about everyone, even if you won't admit to it."

Cue Chloe's incoherent babbling noises, and Rose's grin widening.

"Thank you for everything Chloe. And know, that you've got me as a friend now. So you're never truly alone anymore. You've got me!" Said the sweetest girl the Bourgeois daughter had ever met. Rose hugged Chloe quickly, then fished her phone out of her pocket when she realized it was vibrating. A picture of Juleka popped up. "I have to go home now," she told who was now considered a friend to her. "Have a good day Chloe! See you tomorrow!" She waved and ran off.

All the while, the blond rich girl stood, trying to process it all.

Maybe -just maybe- she needed someone else besides herself. Like a good friend. Like a kindhearted Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you guys liked it! I went back and watched a lot of Miraculous Ladybug episodes, and Princess Fragrance was one of them. Then, this idea popped into my mind and I had to write it!


End file.
